Question: Add. $44.3 + 17.98=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ ${4}$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ $1$ $7$ $.$ ${9}$ $8$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{4}$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ $+$ $1$ $7$ $.$ ${9}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $2$ $.$ $2$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({44}+ {17}) + ({0.30} + {0.98})\\\\ &=61 + {1.28}\\\\ &=62.28 \end{aligned}$ $44.3 + 17.98=62.28$